elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Throat of the World
During this quest the Greybeards teach you all three words of the Clear Skies shout, Lok (Sky), Vah (Spring) and Koor (Summer). You also learn a word of the Fire Breath shout (dependent on whether or not you've discovered the two Word Walls tied to the rest of the shout). Background After learning the Clear Skies shout, the Dragonborn is able to climb the Throat of the World to see Paarthurnax. Hopefully, he can teach the player the Dragonrend shout used to defeat Alduin. Walkthrough Find Arngeir in High Hrothgar. He will teach you to use the Clear Skies shout. From the Hrothgar courtyard, follow the path up the steps. The path will continue into some bad weather; use the Clear Skies Shout to clear the mist and continue to the Throat of the World to meet Paarthurnax. Be careful not to attack him or you will not be able to speak to him. There are three ice wraiths that attack at once. Use shout and fire bolt and several heal and magicka potions to defeat them. While speaking with Paarthurnax, the Dragonborn learns that no dragon can use Dragonrend, because it was the first Thu'um made by mortals. According to Arngeir, the Shout was made entirely with hatred for dragons - by those who suffered the slavery of Alduin. Learning the word would mean taking in the hatred that created them as well. In addition, Paarthurnax allows the Dragonborn to Meditate on the Words of Power, adding bonus effects to shouts and the player. Paarthurnax reveals that Alduin was first defeated using the Dragonrend shout, but not without the aid of an Elder Scroll. After Dragonrend was used, the Elder Scroll was used on Alduin to cast him on to the tides of time. However, Alduin was simply sent forward. From that day forward, Paarthurnax has remained at the point where time was shattered. He sat there waiting thousands of years for Alduin to appear once more. From here you are tasked to find an Elder Scroll, though Paarthurnax does not know where it may be. He suggests you talk to either Arngeir or Esbern, both of whom will direct you to the College of Winterhold. Notes * The quest is named after the Throat of the World, the tallest mountain in Skyrim and also the quest's setting. * The last of the dragon burial sites marked by the Map of Dragon Burials will be opened after this quest and Alduin can be seen resurrecting Viinturuth if properly timed. * It is possible to reach the top of the mountain by climbing around the storms blocking the path, use of a horse on the slope to the right of the main doors into High Hrothgar is the easiest way up the mountain. Paarthurnax will not be present if this method is used to circumvent the quest unlocking the mountain top. * There are Ebony Ore and Malachite Ore to mine near the top of the mountain. * The Notched Pickaxe is also found at the "tippy top" of the the mountain stuck into a rock to the left of an Ebony vein. * If you are wearing a Dragon Priest Mask while doing this mission Paarthurnax will call you by the name of the specific Dragon Priest (Krosis, Morokei, Otar, Rahgot) instead of Dragonborn. * Call the Dragonborn "elf" if the Dragonborn is one of the elven races and "mortal" for the other races. Bugs *After being taught the first word of Fire Breath, if a dragon soul is spent on unlocking it instead of receiving Paarthurnax's knowledge of the word, the second word will be taught and unlocked (Confirmed on PS3). *There is a bug were you can not learn the second Clear Skies word because it just disappears. *There is a bug where after attacking and forcing Paarthurnax to land, he continues to attack and will not teach the Dragonborn the Word of Power. *The first Word of Power occasionally does not appear when Paarthunax uses it on the wall. *When gaining the Clear Skies shout and try to use it, it says "more dragon souls needed" fast travel somewhere else and it should be working ru:Глотка мира (Квест) Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Main Quests Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Main Quests